The Imprisoned
by YeszCore
Summary: How Giritina was imprisoned in the Distortion World, and how it still exists there.


Listen closely, son.

All things have an irrational fear of the dark. We fear the tantalizing webs of shadow that cling to the blackest corners of the night. We fear the deep seas of unknown dangers, that tell us to stay away, warning us of what we do not know.

But what lurks in the dark is what we must fear with every single fiber of our very being. If we do not fear the monstrous creature that lies in the depths…

…it will hunger.

Mt. Coronet

12000 BC

The blood of an innocent creature dripped from the mouth of another. Its slender, snake-like form was fleeing from a righteous duo of law and order.

This being did not know the meaning of the phrase, "Law and Order." Nor did it care.

It twisted and turned to avoid the stones and pillars in the cave, all while curling and dodging the attacks thrown at him. The purple and white dragon entity behind it screeched, curling its hands into a clutch around a purple orb that generated in its hands. An identical orb appeared in the center of the black and gold entity being pursued. The white and purple dragon crushed the ball, and the black dragon convulsed and twisted with it, screaming in agony.

The other, blue and gray being pursuing him roared like a clap of thunder, and launched an immense beam of pure time energy at the black and gold dragon. It screamed in a cry of both anger and pain, as all of the power it had gained was reversed and pulled into the rivers of time. It crashed to the floor of the mountain cave, skidding and tumbling until it reached the sacred ground.

The ground where all was made, and where all would end.

Blood all over the black dragon's body, it slowly began to rise, turning around to face its punishment. The two other dragons descended from their flights, slowing to land in front of the defeated enemy.

The blue dragon stepped forward. "Do not think it ends here, traitor," he bellowed in a deep, almost metallic voice. It stood on four legs, with grey, iron plates and markings covering most of its body. It had a metal crown or horns that jolted out of its head above its angry red eyes. The iron trails spread all over its body, legs, and tail, almost like veins. The trails carried a blue energy throughout it, all connecting to the iron diamond on the chestplate. The diamond was like a heart, pulsating and glowing whenever the blue time energy passed through it.

"The Archator of Gods will soon be here," said the White and Purple dragon, in a calmer, but still angry voice. It stood on two legs, with great arms and claws resting on its shoulders. It had patterns, swirling marks, and lines made of purple spacial energy that had the power to control matter itself flowing all over its body, limbs, and tail. A glowing purple orb was embedded in its right shoulder, emanating a powerful aura that distorted the air around it.

The black dragon hissed and screamed at the two, blood visible in its javelin-like teeth. "And the ground he is to tread on, I _spit_ upon," it rumbled, in the deepest, raspiest voice. It had a golden mask around its head that acted as a beak when closed. The beast had streaks of red going along its body, with several golden half-rings encircling the body as well. Sprouting from its back were six shadowy, molten tentacles, each with a red spike on the end. Its grey tail had a gold spear at the end.

A crash of thunder echoed in the temple of creation at the mountaintop. In front of them, quicker as the instant that the lightning had struck, appeared the Archator of Gods. It was a white, quadropedal being that had a golden circle crossed with two golden beams around its body. The face was a dark grey, and the eyes were a deep hue of green. It had black, pointed, hoof-like structures on its feet. Its head was covered by a flowing stream of grey, white, and gold energy.

"YOU!" It roared. "YOU HAVE BETRAYED THE VERY GIFT OF LIFE GIVEN TO YOU!" It stormed over to the fallen dragon. "YOU HAVE TAKEN THE LIFE OF THE SKY WARIOR!" It stabbed pointed hoof into the creature's side, pressing it to the ground of the temple of creation.

"THE LIFE OF THE WEAK IS USELESS AND OF NO MEANING!" screeched the dark dragon. "YOU ARE A FOOL, ARCEUS! YOU WASTE THE PRECIOUS ENERGY OF TIME AND SPACE TO CREATE THE MEANINGLESS, PURPOSELESS SOULS OF INFINATELY WEAK ENTITYS!"

Another clap of thunder rose as the dragon said the Archator of Gods' name. "You dare to speak the very word… that is older than time, more massive than space, more powerful than the wrath of the sun?" His face stayed completely stoic. "So be IT!" He smashed the dragon into the air, levitating it. "YOUR PEANALTY WILL BE WORSE THAN DEATH!" A thousand beams of pure light energy flowed out from the golden rings on Arceus' back. "GIRITINA! YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF THE SKY THAT YOU DESPISE SO! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE FEELINGS OF TRUE HAPPINIESS THAT LIE IN THE HEARTS OF ALL LIFE! AND ABOVE ALL, I SCENTENCE YOU TO BE CONFINED TO THE TWISTED DIMENSION THAT RESEMBLES YOUR VERY SOUL!" The thousand fists of light Stabbed into the dragon, as it screamed in agony. It convulsed and twisted as the ground underneath it turned to a swirling shade of purple. A blood red chain appeared above Giritina, wrapping around its darkening form, and suppressing its movement beyond struggles and thrashing. The void sucked the screeching, cursing Giritina into the corrupted and lifeless hell called the Distortion World. The massive gap in dimensions closed, leaving only a yellow stone in its place. But the screeches of the black dragon could still be heard, whispering to the single bystander of the imprisonment.

That bystander was none other than a Pokémon called Musharna.

The three godly Pokémon vanished in separate flashes of light, knowing that the murdererous fiend was now sealed away for eternity. Musharna reminisced about who the Pokémon they called _Giritina _was, or why he was imprisoned. _"What could he possibly have done to be imprisoned? Was he so powerful that only the Archator of Gods could hold him? And he even knew his name! That much power is simply unspeakable if be combined with knowledge of the name of The Creator…"_

"_Fascinating, isn't it?"_

The small Pokémon stopped dead in its tracks. Did he just hear a voice in his head?

"_Did you? Is the dream Pokémon having a nightmare of its own?" _ The voice cackled. "_Or is it something more?"_

Musharna was frightened. "Who are you? And what do you want from me?" he said aloud.

"_Don't you recognize me? You witnessed my banishment."_

Musharna realized that it was the black dragon Pokémon that was speaking to him. "You… but you were imprisoned! How are you speaking to me?"

"_I do not just speak to the hearts of Pokémon. I speak to the innocent; I was created to console the hearts of Pokémon in mourning or regret," _the dragon lied.

Musharna was confused. "What do you want from me, then? "

The dream Pokémon could feel Giritina grinning. "_I simply want to help you. You are lost, no? You are lost from your home. Lost from the sweet care, comfort, and happiness of your old home."_

Musharna simply stared. "Yes… I am…"

"_And who is the one that wouldn't let you go back? Who had all the power in the world, all the power to grant your only wish, but instead brushed you aside like a peasant?"_

"It was…" he stammered, "… The Creator…"

"_Don't you want…" _he rumbled_, "…Justice?"_

Musharna thought about the dragon's proposal. "Yes… yes, I hate The Archator. I hate it with every fiber of my being. I despise its cruelty! I detest the power it has!"

The dark Pokémon was smiling manically behind the gold chamber on its mouth. What the little pink Pokémon didn't know was how Giritina longed for others to feel pain. He loved to feel hate more than anything. He loved it so much that he learned how to control it in the souls of others.

"_Excellent," _cackled the beast through gritted teeth. _"Step on the crack in the stone." _

Musharna did as he was told, and levitated over to where Giritina had been imprisoned. He instantly felt an incredible aura. But this was not a warm aura. It was freezing cold, and he could feel the presence of the dark Pokémon. There was a yellow, pointed stone in front of it.

"_Take the stone, go on."_

Musharna did as he was told, and levitated the stone into the air.

But the traitor betrayed the tempted child.

The deep purple mist Musharna used to levitate the Griseous Orb swirled around as if in a storm. Its color changed to a horrible, pitch-black hue. The mist coiled around Musharna, entangling him. He screamed in terror, as the mist stabbed into his body, every atom encasing in shadow. The dark void absorbed the Pokémon completely, forming a writhing, convulsing black orb on the floor of the spear pillar. The screams of pain turned to growls, as the pulsing orb grew shape. Long, pointed legs sprouted, as crooked, similarly pointed arms grew from its sides. A slender, pill-shaped torso formed out of the middle. A head with a flowing, white whisp at the end shaped out of its top. A red, spiked crown around its neck rose just below its blue eyes. Whisps of darkness loomed off of its body, reaching beyond its legs and fading away like mist.

"What… have you done..." coughed what used to be Musharna.

"_What, you don't like being a nightmare?" Giritina cackled. _"I find your pain HYSTERICAL!" he said aloud.

"You... what have you done to my mind? All I can see, where all the dreams used to be… is a nightmare… a massive nightmare…"

"Well, that's what you are, aren't you?" He cackled through the gaps of time and space, "A massive nightmare that can only exist in darkness!" He fell into a fit of manic laughter. "I think that's what I'll call you, _Darkrai!"_

Darkrai stood, its solid blue eyes locked into the golden yellow stone. "Why? Why would you bestow such a horrid curse apoun me?"

Giritina's terribly maniacal grin could be felt through dimensions.

"So that all the creatures may fear me. So that they fear the beast lying in the darkness, so that they fear the power it may have. For them to fear what they do not know... I will feast on the horrified souls that live in fear of the monster in the shadows. And it will be through YOU, DARKRAI! YOUR nightmares will drive the lost souls to the pits of the distortion world! YOUR nightmares will send the minds of the poor children who cower in the dark to MY hell! YOUR nightmares will clear all the dimensions of spirit, and drown them in INSANITY!"

"NO!" Darkrai screamed, as he threw the orb off the mountaintop, drowning out the voice of the dragon.

But he knew he could not escape the pain he would bring to the world.

Do you see now, son?

The fear in our spirits is what keeps the beast alive.

So we must eradicate the sparks of fear...

…and take our spirits with it.

A world without spirit.

A world without emotion.

A world without fear.


End file.
